Papá de nuevo
by molly254383
Summary: Cris Larabee encuentra la familia que creyó perdida. Hay nalgadas/spanking en algunos capítulos.
1. Chapter 1

Cris Larabee encuentra la familia que creyó perdida.

ADVERTENCIA: No soy propietaria de los derechos de la serie Magnificen Seven ni de nigún personaje y no recibo ningún tipo de retribución económica. Hay nalgadas/spanking en algunos capítulos.

* * *

Chris Larabee caminó pensativo hacia su oficina como líder del equipo 7 de ATF. Venía de una reunión con el Juez Travis en la cuál se le había ordenado la participación del equipo 7 en una operación encubierta para atrapar a una banda de criminales que según comprobaron las investigaciones estaba compuesta por hijos de prominentes jefes de diferentes departamentos de la policía de Denver. Con la información que obtenían de sus padres realizaban todo tipo de actividades criminales y se rumoreaba que buscaban un nuevo "colaborador" cuyo padre fuera líder de alguno de los equipos del ATF para obtener información valiosa relacionada con el tráfico de armas. En cuanto el Juez Travis se enteró de esta búsqueda inmediatamente supo quienes eran las personas ideales para este trabajo encubierto.

Esdras P. Standish es un joven de 30 años que tenía 4 meses de trabajar en el equipo 7. En su corta carrera en el FBI de Atlanta había sido trasladado varias veces debido a su comportamiento temerario en las misiones en las que estaba involucrado y todos sus jefes coincidían en que aunque era un excelente agente su comportamiento lo ponía en constante peligro y no tardaban en buscar trasladarlo.

Cris Larabee estuvo buscando un agente encubierto para completar su equipo durante mucho tiempo y fue un antiguo compañero del ejercito que ahora trabajaba en el FBI quién le recomendó a Standish. Cuando fue a Atlanta a conocer al joven inmediatamente sintió una extraña conexión. El jefe de Ezra no lo pensó mucho para aceptar el traslado ya que su falta de cuidado había puesto no solo su seguridad sino la de sus compañeros en peligro y a estas alturas nadie quería trabajar con él por temor a resultar herido y este ambiente hostil fue lo que motivó a Ezra a aceptar el traslado y se dispuso a iniciar una nueva vida en Denver.

El Juez Travis le había explicado a Cris el caso y que sabía de la fama de Ezra en el trabajo encubierto y que escogió para ocupar el puesto como padre al mismo Larabee.

"_Vamos Juez Travis estoy de acuerdo en que Standish es el mejor para esta operación pero como padre es mejor buscar a alguien más. Yo no sabría cómo comportarme y todavía no nos conocemos lo suficiente como para hacer un papel tan intimo como el de padre e hijo. Además soy muy joven para ser su padre"._

"_Lo siento Cris pero tienes que ser tú ya que es un trabajo muy peligroso y eres el único que puede controlar a Standish. Por la edad no te preocupes. Se supone que lo tuviste de una relación de tu adolescencia, él ha estado viviendo con su madre hasta hoy y debido a su carácter rebelde es que ella lo ha enviado a vivir contigo para que lo encamines. Aquí están los papeles de Ezra Larabee y puedes ir a buscar a tu hijo."_

"_Ahhh está bien pero no creo que esto funcione,"_

"_Cris solo una cosa más. Ten cuidado de ti y de Standish este es un grupo peligro y ya está vigilando las oficinas del ATF en busca de su nuevo elemento."_

"_Sí Juez Tarvis, haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo." _


	2. Chapter 2

Cris Larabee encuentra la familia que creyó perdida.

ADVERTENCIA: No soy propietaria de los derechos de la serie Magnificen Seven ni de nigún personaje y no recibo ningún tipo de retribución económica. Hay nalgadas en algunos capítulos.

* * *

"_Vamos Cris tu eres un profesional y por supuesto que puedes hacer el papel de padre de Ezra además tu ya fuiste papá una vez. Es como andar en bicicleta hombre; no se olvida."_

"_Buck qué estás diciendo por supuesto que no es como andar en bicicleta es más no podría ser más diferente además Adam era un niño y Standish un adulto, aunque a veces lo dudo por su comportamiento. Pero no es eso Buck la verdad no sé cómo me siento de que alguien más me llame papá! Hace tanto tiempo." _

"_Tú crees que me quiera llamar tío?"_

"_Cállate Buck que esto es serio. Bien será mejor que se lo diga. STANDISH A MI OFICINA!"_

Ezra sentía un terrible dolor de cabeza y de cuerpo y deseaba que el día terminara para ir a su casa a descansar. Se levantó y fue a tomar agua cuando sintió que alguien lo miraba, disimuladamente volvió a ver la oficina que compartía con los otros integrantes del equipo 7 y se percató que era su jefe Cris Larabee quién lo miraba pensativo y un extraño sentimiento de incomodidad se hizo presente pero inmediatamente disimuló su incomodidad y regresó a su escritorio simulando que leía unos documentos mientras que observó como su jefe ingresó a su oficina.

_*Por qué me estaba mirando? Será que se cansó de mí y me quiere transferir? Pero si apenas llevo aquí 4meses y no me he metido en problemas? Ahhh la historia de mi vida, nadie me quiere cerca ni siquiera mi madre que desde niño me abandonó con cualquiera sin importarle todos los maltratos que recibí. Lástima me gustaba trabajar aquí y esta gente me trata bien.*_

"_STANDISH A MI OFICINA!"_

_*Bien Ezra que no vea que te afecta.*_

Se levantó y caminó a la oficina de Larabee en la cual se encontraba Buck y Ezra pensaba si lo iba a despedir frente a uno de sus compañeros.

"_Señor Larabee, señor Wilmington en que puedo servirles?"_

"_Ezra siéntate. Necesito hablar contigo."_

_*Aquí viene me va a despedir o a transferir.* _

Ezra respiró hondo y espero con su mejor cara inexpresiva la noticia pero lo que nunca esperó fue lo que escuchó de su jefe.

"_QUE DICES? Yo vivir en tu casa como tu hijo?"_

"_Sí Ezra a partir de este momento tu nombre es Ezra Larabee y tienes 22 años. Toma alguna ropa para que te cambies por que nos están vigilando y desde este momento debes desempeñar tu papel. No puedes volver a tu apartamento por que pueden descubrirnos. Ya se ha corrido la noticia en el edificio que tuve un hijo muy joven y que a partir de hoy viene a vivir conmigo porque su madre ya no puede con su rebeldía."_

Cris explicó a Ezra toda la situación y le entregó la ropa para que se cambiara.

"_Alguna pregunta hijo?"_

"_Eh, no no señor."_

"_Señor no Ezra recuerda que soy tu padre y debes llamarme papá. Entendido?"_

Ezra solo pudo asentir y se retiró al baño para disfrazarse de un joven de 22 años.

_*Papá? Nunca he tenido un padre. Tuve muchos tíos y en su mayoría me trataron muy mal, con golpes que me llevaron varias veces al hospital pero nunca en mi vida he llamado papá a alguien.* _Secretamente Ezra se sentía bien pensando en Cris Larabee como su papá.

_*Solo espero que no se descubra mi verdadera edad por que estaría perdido. Cris nunca aceptaría en su equipo a un niño de 23 años incluso 1 año menor que JD. Uhhh me muero del dolor de cabeza y de cuerpo.*_

"_Listo soy un artista del disfraz luzco como un niño de 22 incluso menor pero esta vez lo que tuve que hacer fue aparentar mi verdadera edad."_


	3. Chapter 3

Cris Larabee encuentra la familia que creyó perdida.

ADVERTENCIA: No soy propietaria de los derechos de la serie Magnificen Seven ni de ningún personaje y no recibo ningún tipo de retribución económica. Hay nalgadas/spanking en algunos capítulos.

* * *

"_Owww Ez te ves tan joven como JD."_

"_Señor Tanner ya le he dicho que mi nombre es Ezra y le agradecería que lo utilice."_

Josías frunció el seño mirando a Ezra. Ya había visto varias veces que lucía muy joven pero esta vez la duda se instaló en su mente. Cómo era posible que este muchacho se vea tan joven.

"_Ezra te sientes bien te veo muy pálido y te he escuchado toser y estornudar varias veces. Será mejor revisarte."_

"_Gracias señor Jackson pero me encuentro perfectamente bien y no será necesaria revisión alguna." _

Ezra mintió porque se sentía terriblemente mal pero las apariencias lo son todo es lo que su madre le había enseñado y nadie quiere a los enfermos así que siempre ocultaba sus enfermedades de los demás por miedo a que pensaran que era débil.

"_Señores por favor a mi oficina._

_Ezra y yo empezamos un trabajo encubierto como padre e hijo. A partir de este momento él es Ezra Larabee y vivirá conmigo, asistirá a la Universidad y esperaremos que en pocos días la banda de criminales lo contacte para que se les una. Nadie debe saber de nuestros personajes y Ezra solo vendrá a la oficina para visitar a su papá. Es muy importante mantenerlo vigilado po…"_

"_Un momento señor Larabee. No es necesario que me vigilen todo el tiempo yo sé hacer mi trabajo muy bien y sé cuidar de mí mismo. Tampoco es necesario que vivamos juntos. Yo puedo seguir en mi apartamento y durante el día actuaremos nuestro papel." _Ezra estaba malhumorado por el dolor de cabeza y de cuerpo y además no le gustaba que estar vigilado porque estaba seguro que ni Cris ni el resto del equipo lo dejaría acudir a los casinos clandestinos.

Cris ignoró por completo la pequeña rabieta. "_Bien ya es tarde, Ezra y yo tenemos que irnos a casa. Mañana es sábado y los espero en la noche en el rancho. Vamos Ezra hora de irnos."_

Ezra sentía su enojo aumentar. Cómo es posible que lo trate así, no era un niño.

Cris vio que Ezra no se movía y decidió actuar. Lo tomo del brazo y casi lo arrastró al parqueo.

"_Señor Larabee puede dejar mi brazo por favor y creo que no es necesario que vivamos juntos."_

"_YA BASTA EZRA. _Cris se veía molesto. _Primero deja de llamarme por mi nombre ya te dije que debes llamarme papá y segundo tenemos que vivir juntos por que esta banda nos está vigilando y si no están seguros de que somos padre e hijo no te van a contactar y no podremos detenerlos. Ahora deja el berrinche y sube al auto."_

_*Yo no hago berrinches.* _Pensó Ezra pero al ver el seño de Cris decidió obedecer.

El viaje fue muy silencioso. Cris manejaba mientras se preguntaba qué diablos le pasaba a Ezra parecía que junto con la ropa se había puesto una actitud de adolecente rebelde. Por su lado Ezra se recostó a la ventana con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Realmente lo que más le preocupaba era su gato y quién lo iba a cuidar si no llegaba a su apartamento. Por la noche e incluso el sábado no habría problema ya que acostumbraba dejarle alimento para 2 días pero estaba seguro que para el domingo ya no tendría que comer. Todo su cuerpo le dolía y ahora sentía muchas ganas de vomitar.

"_Bien hijo esta será tu habitación. Mañana iremos a comprar el resto de ropa que vas necesitar y algunas cosas para adaptar la habitación a tu gusto. Ahora voy a hacer nuestra cena. Refréscate y descansa un poco, te llamaré cuando este lista. Te sientes bien? Te veo muy pálido. Déjame ver si tienes fiebre."_

Ezra rápidamente se apartó para evitar que la mano de Larabee tocara su frente. A estas alturas sabía que estaba realmente enfermo y había luchado varias veces contra el impulso de estornudar.

"_Larabee de verdad estoy bien. Déjame tranquilo hombre no entiendo por qué la insistencia."_

"_Esto fue suficiente." _Un Cris muy molesto se acercó a un Ezra visiblemente intimidado. "_Ahora jovencito ya no puedes descansar por el contrario te vas a sentar aquí y vas a escribir 200 veces "no llamaré a papá por su nombre y si lo hago me castigará"." _Tomó a Ezra de un brazo y lo sentó en la silla frente a un escritorio. "_Aquí tienes papel y lápiz. Te llamaré aproximadamente en una hora y espero que hayas terminado tu castigo." _Cris se fue dejando a un sorprendido jovencito con la boca abierta.

_*En qué me metí. Será mejor que escriba esas estúpidas oraciones. No lo puedo creer, me castigó, me castigó como un niño. Por lo menos no me golpeó como los tíos con los que mamá me dejaba.* "Uhhh! Este escritorio es tan incomodo. Claro por qué es para un niño pequeño." _Ezra terminó las oraciones con una mueca en la cara. Eran oraciones para un niño. Luego se acostó e inmediatamente se quedó dormido.

Ya habían pasado 40 minutos desde que dejó a su hijo castigado en su cuarto. *_Debo ser estricto con él. Un error y podría costarnos no solo la operación encubierta sino que podría salir herido o peor. Esta banda debe ver a un padre y un hijo. La verdad es que no me siento bien con este papel, no tenemos suficiente confianza como para actuar esos papeles. Mañana lo llevaré de compras y pasaremos un poco de tiempo juntos, tal vez eso nos ayude. Será mejor ir a ver a mi hijo.* _Extrañamente la idea no le molestó y tampoco que Ezra fuera a usar la habitación de Adam, su hijo muerto, incluso estaba pensando en cambiar la decoración y esto dejó a Cris sorprendido.

Dormido, sudando y temblando fue como encontró a Ezra y cuando le toco la frente se sorprendió de lo caliente que se sentía.

"_Ey amigo! Te sientes mal?" _Preguntó Cris mientras sacaba su celular para llamar a Nathan.

"_No! digo si!, me siento bien. Siento haberme quedado dormido. En qué puedo ayudarlo?" _Ezra trató de levantarse pero inmediatamente se sintió mareado y con ganas de vomitar. Trató de llegar al baño pero no lo logró y vomitó en el suelo para su horror.

Cris observó la escena sorprendido. Rápidamente dejó el celular y se aproximó a levantar a Ezra pero lo que sucedió lo sorprendió aun más.

Ezra al darse cuenta que Larabee se acercaba instintivamente se hizo un ovillo cubriéndose la cara. "_Nooo por favor no me golpes! No lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo!."_

"_Oye oye no pasa nada, no te preocupes Ezra, yo jamás te golpearía por estar enfermo. Vamos a la cama. Toma cámbiate esa ropa. Voy a llamar a Nathan." _Cris ayudó a Ezra que se sentía horrorizado de ser demasiado débil para su jefe y que lo traslade de equipo. Pero por otro lado se sentía bien de que alguien se preocupara por él y de no estar solo en su apartamento.

"_Nathan hola. Puedes venir al rancho. Ezra está enfermo, tiene fiebre, está mareado y acaba de vomitar. Si si te espero."_

"_Bueno Cris déjame decirte que tienes un chico muy muy enfermo. Aquí tienes la receta de los antibióticos. Que coma antes de tomarlos y debes darle muchos líquidos. Debe tener mucho reposo, nada de computadora, ni siquiera televisión, por lo menos por 2 días solo debe dormir. Debe estar en la casa durante 5 días por lo menos."_

"_Claro Nathan no te preocupes por 2 días solo se levantará de la cama para ir al baño y los siguientes 3 días me aseguraré de que no se agote mucho. Gracias por venir." _

Durante la noche Cris comprobó a Ezra varias veces.

_*Larabee que te pasa con este muchacho. Porqué te siente tan protector?* _Cris no podía dejar de pensar.

Ezra sintió como Cris comprobaba su fiebre pasándole la mano por la frente y se sentía bien.

_*Nunca he tenido un padre pero podría aprovechar este tiempo y tener uno. Madre siempre me enseñó a aprovechar las oportunidades. Eso haré. Tendré un papá mientras pueda. Sí eso haré.* _Pensó Ezra y se quedó dormido disfrutando de la sensación de ser cuidado por alguien.


	4. Chapter 4

Cris Larabee encuentra la familia que creyó perdida.

ADVERTENCIA: No soy propietaria de los derechos de la serie Magnificen Seven ni de ningún personaje y no recibo ningún tipo de retribución económica. Hay nalgadas/spanking en algunos capítulos.

* * *

Ezra pasó una noche bastante inquieta y Cris lo comprobó cada cuatro horas para darle el medicamento. Miró el reloj de la cocina; ya eran las diez de la mañana debía darle a Ezra otra dosis de medicamento. Respiró hondo.

_*Por Dios_ _ni siquiera Adam que tenía siete años se mostraba tan reacio a tomar un medicamento.*_

Tomó una bandeja con cereal y jugo de manzana para que Ezra comiera antes de tomar el medicamento para que no se sintiera con nauseas y se encaminó a la cueva del león.

"_Oye Ezra despierta ya es hora de tu medicamento." _

"_Owww mmmm!" _Fue el único sonido que se escuchó proveniente de la cama.

_*Uf! Esto no va a ser fácil_.* Pensó Larabee. Todos sabían que Ezra no era una persona madrugadora y eso unido a la noche inquieta que había tenido hacía más difícil levantarlo.

"_Vamos Ezra tienes que tomar tu medicamento." _La cobija empezó a bajar y un par de ojos verdes miraron a Cris y lo hicieron sonreír.

"_Vaya mira quien despertó". _Cris comprobó la temperatura con su mano en la frente.

"_Bien ya que tengo tu atención y tu fiebre ha bajado te dejo aquí tu desayuno. Come mientras voy a buscar el medicamento". _Larabee salió dejando la bandeja en la mesa de noche.

Cuando regresó encontró que Ezra se había vuelto a tapar y la comida estaba intacta.

"_Ezra Ezra despierta". _Cris se acercó y movió al joven para despertarlo.

"_Nooo déjameeee!" _Y Ezra se volvió hacia la pared.

"_Ezra es suficiente de este comportamiento. Tienes hasta que cuente hasta tres para sentarte a comer como un adulto y si insistes en comportante como un niño de cinco años te trataré como uno. Voy a contar: _

_UNO_

_DOS_

_TRES"_

Larabee había agotado la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Destapó a Ezra y lo tomo por ambos antebrazos para hacerlo sentar. Ezra se sorprendió y abrió los ojos. Cris puso la bandeja con comida sobre las piernas del joven.

"_Bien, ahora abre la boca". _Dijo Cris con una expresión que no dejaba espacio para discutir.

"_Queeee! No voy a dejar que me des de comer como un bebé. No de ninguna manera". _Dijo Ezra escandalizado.

"_Yo no fui quien asumió una actitud de niño mimado. Te dije que si me dejabas contar hasta tres te trataría como un niño de cinco años. Ahora abre la boca"._

"_NO". _Dijo Ezra y cerro la boca cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Pero no esperaba lo que sucedió.

Cris sin soltar la cuchara y con la otra mano le dio un duro manotazo en el muslo al joven.

"_Ayyyy oye eso duele"._

"_Te lo advertí. Ahora abre la boca o te juro que te daré unas buenas nalgadas sobre mis rodilla"s._

"_Está bien, está bieeeen!. No tienes que ponerte tan físico. Oye déjame comer solo por favor. Te prometo que me como todo". _Ezra no sabía por qué pero Cris le inspiraba confianza para ser menos rígido y estando enfermo se sentía suficientemente confiado como para lloriquearle como un niño.

"_Abre. La. Boca"._

Ezra no vió otra opción y abrió la boca tal y como le ordenaban.

"_Ahora toma tu medicamento"._

"_Bien bien. Buen niño. Ahora sigue descansando. Vendré dentro de un rato para ver como sigues"._

Ezra se sintió ruborizar al ser arropado por su jefe.

"_Siento ser un problema señor Larabee. Yo podría ir a mi apartamento y cuando esté bien podríamos retomar la operación encubierta"._

"_Primero Ez no me llames por mi nombre. Parece que ya se te olvidó el castigo de ayer. Te parece que lo repitamos?"_

Ezra movió su cabeza negándose y bajó la mirada.

"_Ok lo dejaré pasar por esta vez ya que estás enfermo. Segundo no eres un problema todos nos enfermamos en algún momento y necesitamos de los demás"._

"_Ahora duerme un rato. Después regreso"._

"_Ok". _Dijo Ezra ya cerrando los ojos.

De pronto Cris se dio cuenta de que esos ojos verdes le recordaba a los ojos de su propia madre. Tuvo un extraño sentimiento de familiaridad con este chico.

La barbacoa que tenían planeada para esta noche en el rancho se trasladó para el domingo con el fin de que Ezra pudiera estar presente. Nathan fue enfático en que por dos días no podía salir de la cama. Y a nadie en su sano juicio desafiaría sus órdenes.

Ezra despertó y se acordó de su gato. Ya era sábado casi de noche y tenía que hacer algo para llegar a su apartamento. Se levantó, se cambió de ropa y se dispuso a salir por la ventana.

Cris revisó la hora y se dio cuenta que tenía que darle el medicamento a Ezra por lo que se dirigió a la habitación del joven. Cuando abrió la puerta su sorpresa no podía ser mayor al ver a Ezra con una pierna fuera de la ventana. Obviamente tratando de escapar.

Rápidamente Larabee llegó a la ventana y tomó al joven por el brazo obligándolo a entrar a la habitación.

"_!QUE DEMONIOS PIENSAS QUE ESTAS HACIENDO. ESTAS MUY ENFERMO Y YA TE DIJE QUE NO PUEDES SALIR SOLO POR QUE ES MUY PELIGROSO!". _Cris gritó tan fuerte y se veía tan molesto que Ezra se sintió atemorizado al recordar sus experiencias en la niñez cuando hacía enojar a algún adulto.

"_Contéstame Ezra a donde crees que ibas? Contéstame!"._

"_Déjame Larabee ya me tienes harto. Voy a mi apartamento y tú Larebee no puedes hacer nada. Déjame te digo". _El temor hizo que Ezra comenzara a luchar por salir del agarre de Cris.

Cris tomó una decisión ante la rabieta que estaba presenciando. Arrastró a Ezra hasta la cama, se sentó en ella y sin decir una palabra puso al chico boca abajo sobre sus piernas con el trasero hacia arriba. Bajó su mano y aplicó un golpe sobre el pijama suficientemente fuerte como para que Ezra sintiera una buena picadura pero no demasiado duro; después de todo era la primera tunda que recibía de su parte y además estaba enfermo. Por alguna razón le dolía en lo más profundo castigar al chico pero tenía que hacerlo antes de que las cosas se le salieran de las manos.

Ezra no lo podía creer, su jefe lo estaba castigando con palmadas en el trasero. Se ruborizó profundamente y guardó silencio inmediatamente recordando que si luchaba en un castigo el mismo sería más severo. Su trasero dolía y no sabía que decir para que Cris se detuviera.

"_Mira Ezra este comportamiento se acaba aquí y ahora de lo contrario estas nalgadas te parecerán un paseo comparadas a la verdadera paliza que te daré._

_Escúchame bien. Estas seis nalgadas son por intentar escaparte._

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

_Estas otras seis son por poner en peligro tu vida. Por un lado estás enfermo y con este clima podrías contraer hasta una pulmonía! Por otro lado ya te expliqué que nos están vigilando y si te ven solo no sabemos que podrían intentar. _

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

_Y estas doce son por llamarme por mi nombre. Para ti soy papá y en vista que escribir oraciones no te hacen recordarlo espero que las nalgadas sí lo hagan por que de verdad que no quiero repetirlo._

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT"_

"_Wow! Ouch! Ahhhh! Nooooo!" _Eran los únicos sonidos que Ezra emitía. Desde su niñez había aprendido a soportar los castigos ya que de lo contrario sería peor.

Cris terminó un poco preocupado por la falta de reacción del joven sobre sus rodillas. Volvió a Ezra quién de inmediato se incorporó y mantuvo la vista clavada al suelo demasiado avergonzado para decir algo y respirando con dificultad tratando de recuperar su autocontrol y no echarse a llorar como un bebé. Por alguna razón el castigo de Larabee le dolía en su corazón además de su trasero. Había recibido verdaderas palizas que incluso lo habían enviado al hospital, sin embargo, el enojo de su jefe y padre temporal le afectaba. Se sorprendió al verse envuelto entre los brazos de Cris.

"_Mira Ezra no me gusta castigarte así que por favor obedece. Ahora cámbiate y ponte la pijama yo volveré en unos minutos para darte tu medicamento"._

Ezra solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

Cris lo soltó y se dirigió a recoger la medicina.

Ezra se cambió lo más rápido que pudo y se acostó boca abajo por supuesto. Suspiró hondo. Su trasero dolía. Cris estaba enojado con él, aún no podía resolver el problema de su gato y le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza. Se sentía realmente mal y no pudo evitar que se le salieran unas lágrimas.

Vin había llegado al rancho a dejar una medicina que Nathan le envió a Ezra y estaba en la sala buscando a Cris cuando escucho los gritos y posteriormente las palmadas. Se había quedado en ese lugar para no interrumpir.

"_Ouch! Pobre Ezra". _No pudo dejar de sentir lástima por su compañero al escuchar el castigo.

"_Hola Vin. Supongo que escuchaste?"_

"_Jaja claro que escuché. Qué pasó?"_

Cris le contó todo y lo mal que sentía por castigar al chico.

"_Déjame hablar con él, tal vez me cuente por qué estaba huyendo"._

"_Hola Ez te sientes mejor?"_

Ezra se sorprendió y se sintió muy avergonzado al ver a Vin sabiendo que probablemente había escuchado todo.

"_Me encuentro en perfectas condiciones. Gracias por preguntar señor Tanner. Podría indicarme a que se debe su visita?"._

"_Vine a traerte una medicina que Nathan envió para que te sientas mejor. Oye no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte". _Vin se dio cuenta de que el rubor en la cara de Ezra no era por la fiebre sino por la vergüenza que le causaba haber sido nalgueado y que alguien lo hubiera escuchado.

"_Ja eso lo dice usted señor Tanner por que no le pasó a usted sino a mí"._

"_Ah pero a mí me ha pasado"._

"_Cómo? Cris te ha castigado así?"._

"_No Cris no pero Josías lo ha hecho. Así que no pienso mal de ti por qué yo he pasado por lo mismo. Ahora dime por qué te ibas a escapar? Cris te atemoriza, verdad?" _Vin era un gran lector de las personas y ya se había percibido los sentimientos de Ezra hacia su jefe.

Ezra decidió confiar en Vin ya que necesitaba ayuda de alguien si quería salvar su adorada mascota. Su madre nunca le dejó tener una mascota y en general no tuvo amigos durante su niñez ya que no se quedaba mucho tiempo en ningún lugar. Así que ese gato se había ganado todo el cariño que sentía temor de tener por las personas que le rodeaban.

"_Así que eso es todo Ez. Mira no te preocupes si me das las llaves de apartamento yo me encargo. Te parece?"._

"_Señor Tanner estaré en deuda con usted y le aseguro que le retribuiré su amabilidad. También le estaría profundamente agradecido si mantiene esta información de forma privada y no se la revelará especialmente el señor Larabee"._

"_Cómo quieras Ez pero por qué no quieres que Cris lo sepa? Es más si se lo hubieras dicho estoy seguro de que él mismo se hubiera encargado de tu mascota"._

"_No señor Tanner ya está muy molesto conmigo y no quiero empeorar las cosas"._

"_Está bien Ez. Lo haremos a tu manera pero creo que te equivocas. Y otra cosa ya sabes que no debes llamar a Cris por su nombre. Vamos no es tan difícil y además creo que tu trasero te agradecería si lo empiezas a llamar papá. _Bien me _voy. Hasta mañana". _

"_Hasta mañana señor Tanner y de nuevo le reitero mi agradecimiento"._

Vin se despidió de Cris asegurándole que Ezra no intentaría otro escape pero sin contarle nada de la mascota.

Cris había preparado un poco se sopa y se la llevó a Ezra para que comiera y pudiera tomar el medicamento. Cuando entró a la habitación vio como el joven lo miraba tristemente con la cabeza de lado y puesta sobre la almohada.

"_Toma Ezra un poco de sopa. Siéntate par que puedas comer"._

Ezra lo miró haciendo un puchero con su boca que haría orgulloso a un niño de cuatro años y Cris no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la actitud infantil del chico.

"_Mira sé que todavía debe dolerte un poco el trasero. Pero tienes que comer. Así que siéntate"._

Ezra hizo como se le ordenaba y tomó un poco de sopa y el medicamento. Se sentía cansado y somnoliento. Todo el trajín lo había dejado exhausto.

Cris miró al joven bostezar y le ordeno recostarse. Lo arropó y percibió que el chico lo miraba como tratando de decir algo.

"_Hasta mañana Ez. Y quiero decirte que ya te castigué por lo que hiciste así que todo queda olvidado. Ok? estamos bien aquí muchacho"._

Ezra ya estaba casi dormido y no dijo nada.

Cris llevó la cobija hasta la barbilla y le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente.

"_Buenas noches"._

"_Buenas noches … pa…pá". _

Dijo Ezra en voz baja pero Cris lo escucho y sintió un tirón en su corazón.


	5. Chapter 5

Cris Larabee encuentra la familia que creyó perdida.

ADVERTENCIA: No soy propietaria de los derechos de la serie Magnificen Seven ni de ningún personaje y no recibo ningún tipo de retribución económica. Hay nalgadas/spanking en algunos capítulos.

* * *

Esta vez Ezra había dormido toda la noche como un bebé. El nuevo medicamento que Nathan había mandado solo se tomaba una vez al día por lo que Cris no tuvo que despertarlo durante la noche.

Ya eran las diez de la mañana cuando Cris decidió ir a despertar al joven. Encontró al chico despierto pero aún en la cama.

_*Por lo menos no está tratando de huir*. _Pensó Cris pero un poco mortificado de que Ezra estuviera en la cama aún cuando estaba despierto por que le tuviera miedo después del castigo de la noche anterior.

"_Hola campeón quieres desayunar?"_

"_Ammm Sí gracias"._

"_Aja gracias qué Ezra?" _Preguntó Cris con un seño en la cara.

"_Gracias papá". _Contestó Ezra con la cabeza baja.

"_Ya te acostumbrarás no te preocupes. Oye en la tarde van a venir todos para una barbacoa y si prometes quedarte sentado y no agitarte te permitiré estar presente"._

Inmediatamente la cara de Ezra se iluminó. Ya estaba cansado de estar acostado en ese cuarto.

"_Sí señ… Papá te prometo estar tranquilo"._

"_Bien, entonces qué me dices; vamos a desayunar a la cocina?"._

"_Sí … papá"._

"_Otra cosa, recuerda que tienes que seguir llamándome papá delante de ellos"._

Ezra solo asintió con la cabeza y se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina.

"_Bien ahora que terminaste tu desayuno toma el medicamento y después que te parece un baño. Puse una silla bajo la regadera para que no te esfuerces"._

"_Ok". _Fue lo único que dijo Ezra. No podía dejar de preguntarse por qué Cris se preocupaba tanto por él? *_Debe querer algo de mí*. _Su madre le había enseñado que todos quieren algo de ti y nadie hace algo a cambio de nada.

Ya entrada la tarde Nathan, Josias, Buck y JD se encontraban en el patio disfrutando de la barbacoa que Larabee había cocinado. Ezra estaba recostado en una tumbona y de vez en cuando se había quedado dormido pero como el clima había estado caliente Nathan le permitió quedarse después de una rabieta monumental que el joven había protagonizado cuando Cris intentó mandarlo a su habitación a dormir.

"_Hola a todos! Miren lo que traje". _

Todos volvieron a ver a Vin que salía al patio con un gato en sus brazos que saltó inmediatamente y corrió a los brazos de Ezra ante la mirada interrogante de los presentes, especialmente de Cris quien odiaba a los gatos sobre todo porque la mayoría tampoco lo querían a él.

"_Flofy hola amiguita cómo estás? El señor Tanner te ha tratado bien, verdad? Tenemos que darle las gracias por su amabilidad!"._

Larabee se sintió extraño al conocer un Ezra que nunca había visto. Un chico casual sin parecer un diccionario caminante y decidió en ese momento que no importa lo mal que se llevara con el gato si Ezra lo quería en el rancho lo dejaría quedarse.

"_Señor Tanner me encuentro en deuda con usted y sería un placer retribuirle su ayuda por favor indíqueme como puedo hacerlo de forma adecuada". _

"_Tranquilo Ez la pobrecita se puso muy contenta al verme y ya se le estaba terminando el agua. Tenías razón al preocuparte pero aquí está sana y salva y se puede quedar contigo"._

"_Con… con…migo?!"_

"_Bien vamos a buscarle un lugar a la casa de tu amiga Ezra". _Se escucho a Cris decir y los ojos de Ezra se iluminaron. Larabee estaba aprendiendo a leer este detalle del joven normalmente inexpresivo.

Cris fue a darle las buenas noches a su joven invitado. Este es un ritual que estaba empezando a disfrutar.

"_Ezra ya todos se fueron y quiero preguntarte algo desde la tarde. Ayer intentaste escapar para ir por tu gato? Por qué no me lo dijiste? Yo la habría comprendido digo no soy muy amante de los gatos pero tengo mis caballos y los perros. Por supuesto que comprendo que te preocupes por tu mascota. Dime qué pensaste?"._

Ezra se encogió de hombros. "_No sé qué pensaba en ese momento. Solo que no quería que pensaras mal de mí. Que soy muy débil. Que las mascotas son una pérdida de tiempo". _

"_Nunca pensaría mal de eso además si es importante para ti también lo es para mí. OK?"_

"_OK? Ezra?"_

"_Sí señor"_

"_No Ezra. Señor No. Sí qué?"_

"_Sí pa…pá"._

"_Bien ahora duerme". _

Los siguientes días pasaron sin mayor novedad Ezra se sentía cada vez mejor e intentó por todos los medios salir del rancho pero Cris le dijo enfáticamente que Nathan había ordenado reposo hasta el viernes y que en esta casa se respetaban las órdenes médicas. Pequeñas rabietas fueron inmediatamente terminadas con una nalgada bien situada en el centro del trasero del muchacho. Ambos hombres se habían establecido en una agradable rutina y cada día se sentían más cómodos entre sí.

El sábado en la mañana durante el desayuno Cris le indicó los planes a Ezra.

"_Hoy vamos a ir a comprar tu ropa. No puedes seguir con tan poco y además nos dejaremos ver como padre e hijo. Las reglas son que no te separes de mí y si necesitas un descanso, si tienes hambre, sed o necesitas ir al baño me avisas. Ok?"_

"_Queeé? Vamos no puedes ser serio con esto? No tengo cinco años!"_

"_Soy muy serio y si no respetas las reglas, te lo advierto, además de llevarte al baño más cercano y darte unas buenas nalgadas te tomaré de la mano el resto del viaje"._

"_No eso no. Te prometo que cumpliré las reglas. Pero si estamos encubiertos como un padre y un hijo rebelde creo que no deben ver a un hijo obediente. Eso nos arruinará toda la historia"._

"_Y otra cosa. Recuerda llamarme papá. Mira puedes hacerme desplantes si quieres o comportante malhumorado pero no quiero que salgas de mi vista por lo menos no este día"._

Ya en el centro comercial todo había pasado sin incidentes. Los dos hombres habían notado que los estaban vigilando y de vez en cuando Ezra le había hecho alguna rabieta o contestado mal a Larabee interpretando a un hijo que no se llevaba muy bien con su padre estricto.

Cris se prestaba a pagar en la caja de una tienda cuando se dio cuenta que Ezra no estaba a la vista y los hombres que los habían seguido todo el día tampoco. Tomó el dinero que la cajera le entregaba mientras sentía que su corazón se aceleraba. Empezó a caminar por la tienda buscando al chico pero no lo veía.

"_Oye papá! mira lo que encontré! es la chaqueta que he estado buscando por meses y jamás pensé encontrarla en un Outlet"._

Larabee sintió un gran alivio y a la vez la furia encenderse en su pecho. Tomo al joven por un brazo y lo arrastró al baño más cercano.

"_No no por favor. No me di cuenta que me alejé de ti. Solo estaba mirando!"_

"_Pues bien jovencito espero que esto te haga prestar más atención". _Cris lo metió al baño de discapacitados.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

12 fuertes golpes cayeron en el indefenso trasero de Ezra.

"_Owwwwowwwowwwowwwowwwowowwowowowowwwwwwowowowoww Lo siiiiiento muchoooo no volverá aaaaaaaaa pasaaaaaaaaar. Lo prometooooo"._

"_Claro que no por que de ahora en adelante te llevo de la mano. Ven vamos a terminar las compras para que podamos comer algo"._

Fuera del baño uno de los miembros de la banda escuchó la escena y se retiró convencido de que se trataba de padre e hijo y no de una trampa. Después de todo por muy buenos agentes que fueran jamás un agente encubierto permitiría que otro le diera de nalgadas. Salió a informar a los demás que habían encontrado a la persona indicada.

Cris por otro lado hizo el intento de tomar a Ezra de la mano pero el muchacho se negó encogiendo los brazos y negando frenéticamente con la cabeza.

"_No no no por favor no me hagas ir de la mano te juro que seré bueno. Por favooorrr". _

Cris vio que Ezra estaba realmente afectado y no quería que tuviera un ataque.

"_Está bien lo dejaré pasar por esta vez pero a la próxima ya sabes. Te llevaré de la mano. Entendido"._

"_Sí papá. Ehhhh otra cosa. Puedo comprar la chaqueta?"_

Cris suspiró ruidosamente pero al ver la cara de suplica del joven se ablandó.

"_Ok ok puedes comprarla"._

"_Gracias papá"._

"_Bien al fin terminamos y ya tienes todo lo que necesita un joven universitario. Porque Ezra te digo mi abuelo usaba ropa más moderna que tú. Jajajaja"_

"_La buena costura nunca pasa de moda. Estos jeans y camisetas deberían estar prohibidos pero ni modo"._

"_Bien que te parece si vamos al boliche y mientras jugamos un poco también comemos?"_

"_OK"._

Ezra respondió sin mayor emoción pero sintió una gran emoción de pasar tiempo con su padre aunque sea temporal. Siempre envidió a los chicos que hacían este tipo de cosas con su padre o madre. Él nunca lo hizo porque su padre murió cuando era muy niño y ni siquiera lo recordaba y su madre ni le ponía atención.

Ya en el rancho Cris fue a desearle buenas noches a Ezra que ya se encontraba acostado.

"_Oye niño. Quiero decirte que la pasé muy bien contigo y espero que tu también". _Dijo Larabee acomodando las mantas.

"_Yo también papá y siento haberte asustado en la tienda"._

"_OK OK ya pasó ahora a dormir que mañana empiezas en la Universidad y tal vez la banda te contacte. Quiero dejar una cosa en claro Ezra bajo ninguna circunstancia vayas a un lugar privado con esta gente. Me oyes. Siempre en algún lugar público. No quiero que corras riesgos innecesarios". _

"_Buenas noches"_.


	6. Chapter 6

Cris Larabee encuentra la familia que creyó perdida.

ADVERTENCIA: No soy propietaria de los derechos de la serie Magnificen Seven ni de ningún personaje y no recibo ningún tipo de retribución económica. Hay nalgadas/spanking en algunos capítulos.

* * *

Ezra no podía dormir. Miró el reloj y eran las 2 am. Renunció a tratar de conciliar el sueño y decidió levantarse y ver un poco de televisión en la sala.

Cris se despertó y escuchó la televisión. Se levantó a investigar que estaba sucediendo.

"_Oye chico no puedes dormir?"_

"_No! no puedo dormir. Hmmmmm siento haberte despertado. No fue mi intención"._

"_Shhhhh tranquilo no hay problema. Estás nervioso por la operación encubierta?"_

"_Sí estoy un poco ansioso". _Ezra mintió, lo que realmente lo tenía despierto era el sentimiento de tristeza que lo llenaba al pensar que en toda su vida nadie lo había querido ni siquiera su madre que no perdía la oportunidad de deshacerse de él con cualquier persona y eso lo había llevado a tener que soportar innumerables abusos en su niñez y adolescencia. Actualmente sentía un extraño sentimiento que no lograba definir al sentir que Larabee se preocupaba por su bienestar pero que se mezclaba con tristeza al tener que reconocer que solo estaba actuando un papel y que una vez terminada la operación tendría que regresar a su apartamento solo.

"_Ezra ve a tu cuarto y acuéstate yo estaré contigo en unos minutos". _Suavemente ordenó Larabee.

"_Pero no tengo sueño y hace rato que solo doy vueltas en la cama sin lograr conciliar el suuueeeñooo. Déjame quedarme aquí, por favooorrrr". _Lloriqueo Ezra.

"_Ezra ve a tu cuarto… ahora". _Larabee envió al muchacho con una ligera palmada en el trasero.

"_OK OK OK!" _Dijo Ezra algo molesto.

"_Ezra recuerda que el hombre no es tu padre y no tiene por que aguantar tus niñerías. CONTROLATE por qué de lo contrario podrías arruinar todo y terminado el caso te podrían volver a transferir!"_

Cris entró a la habitación con un vaso con leche caliente.

"_Toma esto siempre me ha ayudado a dormir y tal vez te sirva a ti también"._

"_Ahora cierra los ojos y trata de dormir. Voltéate, tal vez unos masajes te ayuden"._

En la mañana Ezra no se levantaba a pesar de que Cris lo había llamado varias veces. Cris suspiró y se dirigió a la habitación para volver a llamar a Ezra pero sentía como su paciencia se estaba acabando.

"_Ez Ez levántate debes ir a la Universidad"._

"_Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmm" fue la única respuesta. _Larabee tomó una decisión e inmediatamente quitó del todo las cobijas.

"_Levántate ahora"._

"_Eyyyy que tengo frío"._

"_Bien tu lo pediste ahora te ganaste un castigo por tu actitud"._

Inmediatamente Ezra abrió los ojos y miró atemorizado a Larabee.

"_Y sabes cuál es tu castigo?" _Cris le preguntó al muchacho y se le encogía el corazón al ver miedo, miedo puro en esos grandes ojos verdes.

Ezra negó bajando la cabeza con temor de lo que venía.

"_Bien pues tu castigo ES… COSQUIIIILLAAAASSSSSS"_

"_Jajajajajajajajajaja noooooooooooo por favor cosquillas nooooo jijijiji dejame por favor déjeme jajajajajajajajaja"_

"_Te vas a levantar?"_

"_Jajajajajajajajajajaja si si si te lo prometo"._

"_Ok niño. Te espero en la mesa y mejor que no te tardes porque regreso a seguir con el castigo"._

"_Si si ya voy". _Respondió Ezra ya sin aliento.

_Una vez que los dos habían terminado su desayuno o más bien Cris lo había terminado por que Ezra al igual que todos los días apenas lo había tocado y lo que comió fue debido a la insistencia de Larabee. _

_Ezra necesito estar seguro que entiendes las reglas en este trabajo así que repítelas para mí._

"_Queeeee? Vamos que no soy un niño"._

"_REPITELAS EZRA! ES UNA ORDEN Y POR SI NO LO RECUERDAS YO TODAVIA SOY TU JEFE Y TIENES QUE OBEDECERME!"_

Este comentario hizo que Ezra se sintiera herido al recordarle que Cris no era su padre.

"_Sí señor. Siento mi comportamiento". _Dijo el muchacho en voz baja y con la cabeza mirando el suelo.

"_La regla es que no debo ir a lugares privados con nadie". _

"_Bien ahora vamos. Te llevo a la Universidad"._

"_Un momento debo ir al baño"._

"_Estúpido! Estúpido! Ezra eres un estúpidoooo!. El hombre está harto de tu comportamiento. De ahora en adelante debes comportarte como un agente del ATF y no como un niño"._

Ezra se miraba al espejo mientras se repetía estas palabras y no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas se le salieran. Se lavó la cara y se dirigió a la sala.

Larabee vio como el chico salió cabizbajo y con los ojos brillantes y no dejó de preguntarse si estaba llorando en el baño por la forma en que le había gritado y se sintió muy mal.

"_Ez yo siento mucho haberte gritado. Por favor perdóname es que este trabajo me tiene muy nervioso y tenso". _Cris se acercó y tomo al muchacho en sus brazos. Ezra se puso tenso y esto no pasó desapercibido para Larabee. *_Qué clase de niñez habrá tenido que no sabe recibir un abrazo?*_ Se preguntó.

"_Bien vamos que te llevaré a la universidad y Ezra por favor ten cuidado, obedece la única regla que te he puesto. Es por tu bien y no quiero que te pase nada. OK"._

"_Ok… papá". _


	7. Chapter 7

Cris Larabee encuentra la familia que creyó perdida.

ADVERTENCIA: No soy propietaria de los derechos de la serie Magnificen Seven ni de ningún personaje y no recibo ningún tipo de retribución económica. Hay nalgadas/spanking en algunos capítulos.

* * *

Pasaron varias semanas y Ezra seguía asistiendo a la universidad haciéndose pasar por hijo de Larabee.

A la oficina solamente se presentaba como visita de su padre y en la casa también se había desarrollado una relación más cercana a un padre y un hijo.

En la universidad un grupo de chicos se acercó a Ezra y él estaba seguro que formaban parte de la banda ya que le hacían todo tipo de preguntas sobre su padre y su trabajo. Sin embargo, Ezra pensaba que si pudiera ir a lugares menos públicos con el grupo tendrían la oportunidad de ganar su confianza más rápidamente.

"_Vamos Cr…. Eh… papá soy un agente encubierto entrenado! He trabajado con el FBI y ahora con el ATF! Soy un PROFESIONAL! Y no entiendo por qué me tratas como un bebé? Si pudiera ir con el grupo a otros lugares no tendrían más dudas sobre mí y si logro su confianza los podríamos atrapar más rápido. Además siempre tengo un micrófono, no hay peligro"._

"_Ahora mírame Ezra! Nunca, escúchame bien nunca vuelvas ni siquiera a pensar en romper la regla por qué si lo haces te aseguro que no te podrás sentar durante varios días. ENTENDIDO?!". _Cris había tomado a Ezra de la barbilla para mirarlo a los ojos.

"_Sí señor". _Fue la única respuesta.

Ezra no quedó para nada convencido. Estaba cansado de no poder salir solo a ningún lado y llevaba semanas sin poder acudir a los casinos y esto lo estaba volviendo loco. Sus inseguridades volvieron a aflorar: *_Será que no confía en mi capacidad como agente? Sí claro es eso; debo atrapar a esa banda y con eso lograré ganar su confianza de lo contrario me va a transferir. Debo hacer algo pero qué? Ya sé!*_

Al día siguiente Cris fue a dejar a Ezra a la universidad. "_Hijo_ _recuerda solo en lugares públicos ok?". _

"_Nos vemos". _Ezra evadió el comentario por que ya tenía un plan y con él estaba seguro que le demostraría a Larabee lo buen agente que era y nunca querría enviarlo lejos. Lo único es que el plan era muy peligroso e implicaba salir de la vista de cualquier otro agente. Este era el tipo de acciones que siempre puso a Ezra en peligro y que hizo que sus otros jefes lo transfirieran.

"_Ey señor Ezra Larabee es bueno verte por aquí. Siempre desapareces después de clases, nunca aceptas hacer algo con nosotros fuera del campus y tu papi te viene a dejar a clases. Oye empiezo a pensar que no nos quieres!"_

"_Ohhh no te pongas dramático Calvin! y déjame en paz. Hablando en serio chicos mí viejo me tiene harto, desde que mi madre me envió a vivir con él no me deja salir de su vista y quiere que esté fuera de problemas; claro según sus ideas por que el poker no es un juego de estafadores como él lo llama. Ya tengo varios meses en esta ciudad y no he podido ir de fiesta ni una sola vez. Me estoy volviendo loco. Oigan que les parece si hacemos algo divertido como organizar un casino clandestino. Eso deja buen dinero, mujeres y diversión"._

"_No sé. No creo que a tu padre le agrade la idea y si nos atrapan y mi propio padre se entera te aseguro que me irá muy muy mal. Los padres de Calvin y de Bill tampoco van a ser felices"._

"_Sí Robert tiene razón pero me gusta la idea y si lo hacemos de día nuestros padres no tienen por qué enterarse es más nadie va a sospechar de un casino en los sótanos de la universidad. Jajajaja". _Calvin se divirtió de pensar en toda la operación y cada vez le gustaba más Ezra.

"_Qué les parece si hoy en la noche nos reunimos en el bar de la esquina para coordinar todo". _Ezra hizo la propuesta pensando que aunque se escapara de Larabee y si era descubierto no estaría tan molesto por qué el bar no era un lugar privado. En sus adentros sabía que ese razonamiento no iba a funcionar con Cris.

"_Ez es la tercera vez que bostezas; mejor vete a dormir"._

"_No papá quiero quedarme y terminar de ver el partido contigo!"._

"_Ok ok pero si estás cansado mejor vete a descansar ya veremos otros"._

"_Noooo aquí me quedo". _Secretamente a Ezra le gustaba pensar que Cris era su papá y vivían juntos.

Media hora después Cris miró como Ezra dormía en el sillón en vez de ver la tv.

"_Ez Ez vamos a tu cama". _Larabee ayudó a levantar y guiar a un muchacho aún dormido a la cama.

El celular empezó a vibrar y Ezra abrió los ojos recordando que había puesto la alarma. Eran las 11:30 pm, se cambio de ropa y se dispuso a salir por la ventana pero cuando tenía una pierna fuera suspiró recordando lo que había pasado la última vez que había tratado de escapar y Cris lo sorprendió. Sintió un hormigueo en su trasero al recordar las palmadas que había recibido y la promesa de Cris si no se mantenía en lugares públicos. Volvió a suspirar y salió pensando en que era la única manera de atrapar a la banda y mantener su trabajo en el equipo 7 del ATF. Por alguna razón le importaba este equipo y la opinión de Cris.

Llegó al bar y de inmediato comenzó a planificar con el grupo el casino clandestino y para su sorpresa los otros chicos empezaron a preguntarle más cosas sobre las investigaciones que su padre hacía sobre el tráfico y venta ilegal de armas. Ezra les dio algunas de las pistas que previamente habían preparado con el equipo 7. Lamentablemente cuando estaban casi saliendo del bar se desató una pelea que terminó con la policía cerrando el lugar con todos adentro para interrogarlos. Cuando fue el turno de Ezra el oficial a cargo le preguntó el nombre y él se identificó como Ezra Larabee. El hombre le preguntó si era familiar de Cris Larabee líder del equipo 7 del ATF y cuando Ezra le dijo que era su padre el hombre se echó a reír y les dijo a los demás que él se encargaría de llevar al chico a casa sin importarle la insistencia de Ezra en que podía llegar a casa en un taxi.

"_Son las 3 am quién puede estar llamando a la puerta a esta hora. Más vale que sea importante". _Larabee se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta maldiciendo en voz baja a quién tenía el descaro de despertarlo a esa hora. Lo que se encontró cuando abrió la puerta lo dejó asombrado. El Detective en Jefe Merril, a quién conocía desde hace muchos años, con una sonrisa burlona en la cara y con Ezra tomado del brazo derecho mirando el suelo sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza. Larabee se sintió primero aterrorizado al darse cuenta de que el chico había escapado y segundo al verlo sano y salvo sintió la ira subir por su cuerpo hasta casi hacer explotar la cabeza.

"_Larabee creo que encontré algo que te pertenece!" _EL Jefe Merril dijo sarcásticamente. Le divertía molestar a Cris.

"EZRA VE A TU HABITACION INMEDIATAMENTE!". Cris gritó tomando a Ezra del brazo e impulsándolo por la sala con una nalgada tan fuerte que lo hizo levantarse de sus pies.

Ezra corrió a su habitación avergonzado de haber sido nalgueado frente a un extraño.

"_Cálmate Cris, los chicos siempre se meten en problemas pero tu hijo solo estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado"._

"_De qué hablas Merril? Dónde lo encontraste?"_

"_En un bar cerca de la universidad. Otros chicos iniciaron una pelea pero tu hijo y sus amigos no se involucraron y solo les recibimos sus declaraciones por que estaban presentes. No seas muy duro con él. Bien me voy por qué tengo mucho papeleo en la oficina. Ah otra cosa el golpe en la cara se lo dio al resbalar contra la patrulla, siento no haber reaccionado a tiempo para evitar que se lastimara"._

"_Merril te agradezco haberlo traído. Buenas noches"._

Ezra estaba en su habitación con la oreja pegada a la puerta tratando de escuchar la conversación pero al darse cuenta que era inútil decidió cambiarse a su pijama. Cuando ya había terminado escucho los pasos de alguien acercándose y de pronto la puerta se estaba abriendo.

Cris entró a la habitación con su cinturón en la mano dispuesto a castigar al muchacho por haber hecho semejante estupidez y ponerse en peligro innecesariamente.

Ezra sintió un nudo en estómago y de pronto empezó a sudar cuando vio a Cris con el cinturón en la mano. No pudo evitar recordar los muchos castigos que había recibido con un cinturón y todos fueron tan fuertes que habían dejado cicatrices en su cuerpo. Sintió como las fuerzas abandonaban sus piernas y empezó a hiperventilar. Un fuerte dolor se instaló en su cabeza y un zumbido en sus oídos. Quería gritar a Cris que no lo hiciera, que no utilizara el cinturón, suplicarle pero su voz no salía.

Cris vio el terror en los ojos de Ezra y posteriormente todas las reacciones corporales que el chico estaba teniendo. De pronto el muchacho cayó sobre su trasero al lado de la cama y Cris corrió a su lado solo para sentir los temblores y sudor frío en el chico. Larabee empezó a frotar su espalda tratando calmar al muchacho.

"_Ez cálmate, vamos respira lento y profundo, vamos lento y profundo, eso es lo estás haciendo bien". _

"_Dime que pasa? Por qué te pones así?... Es el cinturón?"_

Ezra solo lo miró suplicante y asintió con la cabeza.

"_Bien entonces no lo usaré. Cálmate Ezra yo nunca te haría daño, lo sabes verdad?"_

Ezra volvió a asentir y Cris vio como había recuperado el color en su cara.

"_OK Ezra escúchame bien. Yo nunca te lastimaría pero sí te voy a castigar. Lo que hiciste fue muy muy peligroso y me aseguraré que la próxima vez tu trasero te haga pensarlo dos veces antes de hacer algo parecido. Pudieron herirte o peor. Ven ahora vamos a levantarnos, te pondré sobre mis rodillas y te voy a castigar pero después todo estará bien ok. No voy a usar el cinturón pero si voy a usar este cepillo. Vamos a terminar de una vez para poder dormir un poco"._

Ezra estaba más tranquilo pero cuando se vio boca abajo sobre las rodillas de Cris y sintió que le bajaban los pantalones y calzoncillos empezó a luchar.

"_No no por favor no lo hagas! Te prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer! Además es inapropiado que un jefe golpee a un subalterno!"_

Cris no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante las ocurrencias pero pronto se puso serio y al recordar lo que había hecho endureció su determinación de castigar al muchacho.

Cris bajó la ropa de Ezra para iniciar el castigo pero lo que vio le hizo perder el aliento momentáneamente. El trasero sobre su regazo mostraba varias marcas que demostraban que había sido golpeado salvajemente hasta romper la piel y dejar cicatrices. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, la ira inició otra vez pero no contra Ezra sino contra la o las personas que le habían hecho daño. Tuvo que contener la respiración para recuperar su autocontrol. Quería aniquilar a quién había tocado a su muchacho, sí su muchacho, el mismo Cris se sorprendió de pensar de esa manera sobre Ezra. Siempre había sentido a Josías, Buck, Nathan y Vin como hermanos, a JD como una especie de sobrino pero con Ezra era diferente, desde que lo conoció sintió una conexión diferente, especial y un gran deseo de proteger al niño, sentimientos que no había tenido desde que Adam murió. Sí Cris se dio cuenta que para él Ezra era un hijo. Volviendo su atención al presente tuvo que ignorar a su corazón para poder llevar a cabo el castigo.

"_Te escapaste, me desobedeciste y te pusiste en peligro. Debería darte una paliza por cada una de esas cosas"._

"_Nunca SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT pero nunca SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT escapes de casa SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT me entiendes? SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT"_

"_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT contéstame SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT"_

"_Uhh Sí sí ahhh entendiendo argh argh nunca lo volvere a hacerrrrr ayyyyy"._

"_Más te vale pero parece que nuestra anterior conversación se te olvido así que espero que esto sí se te grabe bien si no en tu cabeza sí en tu trasero"._

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"_Ayyyyy uhhhh shhhh ufff noooo ohhhh uyyyy dueeeleee por favooorr détente por favor ayyyyyyyy"_

Ezra no podía evitar quejarse con cada golpe, le dolía mucho.

"_Y ahora vamos a tratar lo más grave. Te pusiste en peligro y eso es inaceptable hijo, yo… yo… no podría soportar perderte y peor aún por no obedecer una simple regla"._

Cris tomó el cepillo de pelo que tenía una parte plana.

Ezra escuchó las palabras de Cris mientras lloraba bajito por las nalgadas que había recibido y empezó a sollozar más fuerte al sentirse culpable por lo que Larabee decía.

PAFF PAFF PAFF PAFF PAFF PAFF PAFF PAFF PAFF PAFF PAFF PAFF PAFF PAFF PAFF PAFF PAFF PAFF PAFF PAFF PAFF PAFF PAFF PAFF PAFF PAFF PAFF PAFF PAFF PAFF

"_Ahhhh ahhhh ahhh ahhh ahh no lo vuelvo a hacerrrr auch looo si si siento ayay mu mu ahh muchoooo" _

"_Ya ya ya pasó Ez vamos respira profundo shhh shhh hijo lo hiciste muy bien ahora respira por mí quieres? Respira eso eso es respira". _Larabee decía palabras consoladoras mientras subía los bóxers y el pantalón de pijama del muchacho a su lugar. Ezra que había disminuido su llanto lo aumentó cuando sintió su ropa rozar su trasero. Cris lo levantó suavemente y lo acunó en su regazo. Inmediatamente Ezra se tensó y trató de salir del regazo pero Larabee no se lo permitió y siguió meciéndolo.

"_Shhh hijo shhh calmate y respira profundo vamos respira"._

"_Sniff sniff lo sientooo mucho sniff no quise preocuparte sniff solo pensé sniff sniff que era lo mejor sniff para el casoooo sniff sniff"_

"_Shh shh hijo shhh ya pasó respira shhh". _Cris seguía acariciando la espalda del chico que había escondido la cabeza en el pecho de hombre mayor_._

"_Escúchame bien Ez ninguna ninguna misión es más importante que tu seguridad. Me entiendes? Nunca vuelvas a hacer algo parecido por qué aunque me duela te aseguro que te encontrarás exactamente en la misma situación que en este momento y si tengo que golpearte en cada misión en la que estés para que no te pongas en peligro lo haré y si tengo que nalguearte todos los días para que entiendas lo importante que eres para mí también lo haré. Entiendes cariño?"_

"_Sniff sniff siii lo entiendo y lo siento"._

"_Bien quieres acostarte a dormir?"_

"_Sniff sniff sí"._

Cris acostó al chico boca abajo y se quedó frotando su espalda suavemente mientras que Ezra sollozó hasta quedarse dormido.

Al despertar Ezra sentía como le ardían los ojos de llorar y pensó lo patético que era y lo decepcionada que estaría su madre si supiera su actuación de la noche anterior.

"_Ohh Ezra eres un idiota con razón nadie te quiere. Llorar como un bebé es lo último que deberías haber hecho. Qué pensará Cris?_

_Auch como duele. Era en serio cuando dijo que no me iba a poder sentar en días"._

"_EZRA VEN A LA COCINA A DESAYUNAR!"_

Ezra se arrastró por que el dolor no lo dejaba caminar bien. Se ruborizó al ver que Cris había colocado una almohada en la silla.

El joven se sentó con mucho cuidado y Cris se acercó, puso el plato de comida y le dio un bezo en la cabeza. Ezra se sintió extrañamente emocionado por el gesto.

En la tarde Ezra fue a la Universidad y se encontró con sus compañeros_._

"_Ohhh Ez tu viejo de verdad se enojó, verdad? Mira como te dejó el ojo! El mío por lo general se controla lo suficiente como para no dejar marcas visibles y poder mantener su fachada de gran hombre pero evidentemente al tuyo no le importa que los demás se den cuenta que te golpea"._

"_Calvin la verdad es que a nadie le importa lo que me pase, a nadie ni siquiera a mi madre. _Ezra expresó su sentimientos más profundos".

"_Oye Ez por qué no te unes a nosotros en un negocio que hará que te puedas independizar de tu padre y no volverlo a ver jamás"._

"_En que están pensando. Bill?"_

"_Bueno que si nos das información de las operaciones del grupo del ATF de tu padre podremos robar las armas que hayan encontrado y las venderemos en el mercado negro y sacar muchísimo dinero"._

"_No sé Bill si mi padre se entera de fijo me mata a golpes"._

"_Pero no hay forma de que se entere somos muy profesionales y una vez que robemos las armas desapareceremos para siempre"._

"_Ok se los diré por qué justo mañana tienen programada una gran redada en el centro de la ciudad. Han detectado uno de los mayores embarques que jamás ha llegado"._

Todo salió según lo esperado y la banda fue arrestada y encarcelada_._

Esa noche mientras Cris y Ezra realizaban los informes del caso en la oficina del equipo 7 del ATF ambos hombres pensaban en lo mismo.

_*Hoy dejará de vivir con él! Otra vez solo!*_

De un momento a otro la puerta se abrió y una mujer ingresó a la oficina.

"_Buenas tardes caballeros. Serían tan amables de indicarme donde se encuentra Ezra _Standish_?"_

"_Madre!" _


	8. Chapter 8

Cris Larabee encuentra la familia que creyó perdida.

ADVERTENCIA: No soy propietaria de los derechos de la serie Magnificen Seven ni de ningún personaje y no recibo ningún tipo de retribución económica. Hay nalgadas/spanking en algunos capítulos.

* * *

"_Buenas tardes caballeros. Serían tan amables de indicarme donde se encuentra el señor Ezra _Standish_?"_

"_Madre!" _

"_Ohh cariño ahí estás. Ven a saludar a tu madre apropiadamente"._

"_Buenas tardes madre. Es un gusto verte". _Ezra se acercó a la mujer elegantemente vestida y le dio un frío beso en la mejilla.

"_Bien ahora podrías presentarme a estos gentiles caballeros con los que has trabajado por meses pero de los cuales no me has comentado mucho?"_

"_Si madre…." _Ezra se aclaró la garganta.

"_Señores quisiera presentarles a mi madre, la señora Maude Standish"._

Josías se adelantó y le extendió la mano a la dama frente a él asombrado de su belleza.

"_Señora es un placer conocerla. Mi nombre es Josías Sánchez"._

"_Encantada de conocerlo señor Sánchez"._

Nathan, JD y Vin también saludaron pero de largo un poco recelosos de la presencia imponente y fría de la madre de su compañero y amigo.

"_Buck no sé por qué me siento tan unido y protector de Ezra! Ahora que ha terminado la operación encubierta no quiero que se vaya del rancho, quiero que siga llamándome papá! Estoy loco verdad? Él es un subalterno y además un adulto no un niño y no puedo adoptarlo"_.

"_No Cris no estás loco; por lo que me has contado Ezra ha tenido una niñez difícil; ha sido abusado físicamente y esto probablemente ha despertado tus instintos protectores. No sé qué decirte hermano pero de momento y de todos modos no creo que sea conveniente que el chico deje el rancho por qué no sabemos qué conexiones tenía esa banda y cuantos hombres muy enojados por no recibir su mercancía estén buscando culpables. Por seguridad debería seguir viviendo contigo, ya se lo informé y aunque al principio no estaba muy de acuerdo creo que en el fondo lo deseaba tanto como tú"._

"_De verdad? Pues creo que tienes razón y eso me dará tiempo de aclara mis sentimientos hacia él y averiguar los suyos hacia mí"._

Fuera de la oficina Maude miraba severamente a Ezra como reprochándole algo y para los otros no pasó desapercibido que Ezra estaba incómodo y parecía un poco atemorizado de su propia madre.

"_Madre! "_Cris levantó una ceja en cuanto escuchó la voz de Ezra.

"_Creo que tenemos visitas hermano por qué no vamos a ver?"_

Larabee abrió la puerta seguido por Buck y ambos hombres quedaron paralizados al ver a la mujer que hablaba con Ezra.

"_Oh mira madre estos son Buck otro compañero y Cris mi jefe"._

"_Ezra sabes que no debes llamar a las personas por su nombre de pila sino como señor o señora". _Maude regañó al muchacho y se volvió para conocer a los otros dos hombres pero no esperó que ya los conocía.

"_Margarett?!" _Cris y Buck dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Maude estaba inmóvil hacía años que nadie la llamaba por ese nombre y se horrorizó al reconocer a los dos hombres y en especial a Larabee.

Cris estaba aturdido y confundido por unos minutos pero de pronto lo supo Ezra era suyo! Su corazón se aceleró al máximo. Su hijo! Lo sabía pero cómo? el chico no podía ser hijo de Margarett una novia de su juventud. Para ser hijo de esa mujer tendría que haberlo tenido siendo una niña y entonces se dio cuenta que Ezra había mentido acerca de su edad, no podía tener más de 22 o 23 años y por eso se veía tan joven. Todo llegó de golpe. Lo sabía … era su hijo… se obligó a recuperar el autocontrol.

"_Buck podrías llevar a Ezra al rancho por favor? Yo necesito conversar con… Maude?"_

"_Perooo…?_" Ezra empezó a decir una frase pero fue interrumpido por una mirada seria de Larabee y decidió que era en su mayor beneficio mantenerse callado cuando vio a su madre muy seria también.

"_Margaret solo voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero una respuesta directa. Ezra es mío? Es mi hijo?" _Preguntó Cris en el momento en que todos los demás habían dejado la oficina pensando que nadie los escucharía y que era el mejor lugar y momento para hablar además no podía contenerse. Aunque en su corazón lo sabía necesitaba escucharlo.

"_Sí Cris! Es tu hijo!"_

"_QUE…?! No puede ser. Mi padre se llamaba Patrick Standish y murió cuando yo era muy niño"._

"_Lo siento Cris, pero se devolvió corriendo por su jacket y no pude detenerlo. Lo siento hermano"._

"_No te preocupes Buck". _

"_Ezra mira déjame explicarte. Tu madre y yo nos conocimos antes de que ingresara al ejército. Yo la quise mucho pero nos separamos cuando me aceptaron y nunca la volví a ver. Yo no sabía de tu existencia hijo si lo hubiera sabido yo… yo nunca te dejaría"._

"_Ezra querido cuando Cris y yo nos separamos no sabía que estaba embarazada y cuando lo supe no sabía cómo localizarlo además inmediatamente conocí a Patrick y él me ofreció su apellido y tenerte como su hijo y yo pensé que era lo mejor para todos. Cuándo murió traté de buscar a Cris pero me enteré que estaba casado y pensé q…."_

"_Claro madre pensaste que era lo mejor además probablemente ya tenías otro hombre en la mira verdad? Por qué por lo que veo esa es tu gran habilidad, los hombres verdad?"_

"_EZRA NO LE HABLES ASI A TU MADRE". _Cris regaño severamente al muchacho por que no iba a permitirle faltarle al respeto de esa manera.

"_Tu tu no eres nadie y no tienes derecho a darme órdenes. Vas por ahí dejando hijos? No te preocupas por saber si tus aventuras tienen consecuencias verdad? Tendré hermanos por ahí?"_

"_EZRA YA BASTA". _Larabee se acercó amenazadoramente hacia el chico. "_Sé que esto es muy difícil para todos pero NO voy a permitir que nos hables de esa forma. ENTENDIDO?... CONTESTAME?"_

Ezra respiraba ruidosamente y su boca temblaba.

"_NO tengo por qué contestarte. No eres nadie!" _Y dicho esto salió casi atropellando a Buck que había salido al pasillo para darles privacidad pero no se había retirado por si necesitaban ayuda.

Llegó al estacionamiento pero se dio cuenta que no tenía las llaves de su auto y maldijo entre dientes. De pronto recordó que Buck le dio las llaves de su camioneta en un intento por distraerlo y evitar que regresara a la oficina y escuchara la conversación de sus padres. Rápidamente ubicó la camioneta y salió a gran velocidad del edificio sin rumbo.

"_Feliz de lo que hiciste Cris? Ezra estaba perfectamente tranquilo pensando que Patrick era su padre y tú debiste mantener en secreto nuestra historia pero no verdad? Christopher Larabee siempre tiene que sobreactuar y mira lo que conseguiste"._

" _Sobreactuar? Sobreactuar yo? Tú nos mentiste. Nunca debiste ocultar que era mi hijo, sabes bien que yo hubiera estado a su lado. Pero ahora lo más importante es buscarlo y hablar con él"._

"_Ah no te preocupes es solo un berrinche. Ya se le pasará. Yo tengo que irme por qué mi nuevo marido me está esperando y solo pasé a saludar a Ezra. Cuándo lo encuentres dile de mi parte que fue muy grosero de su parte dejarnos de esa forma y que estaré esperando su llamada para disculparse. Buenas noches"._

Cris se quedó sorprendido de la frialdad de esa mujer y sintió que sus deseos de proteger al muchacho eran incontenibles.

"_Buck viste por donde se fue?"_

"_Se fue por el ascensor al estacionamiento. Vamos te ayudo a buscarlo"._

Cuándo llegaron al estacionamiento Buck se dio cuenta de que se había llevado su camioneta.

"_Ese mocoso se llevo mi auto! Si le hace un solo rasguño me las va a pagar"._

"_Buck ni sueñes que voy a permitir que le hagas daño"._

"_Vamos Cris sabes que jamás le haría daño, pero unas buenas nalgadas por asustarnos de esa forma sí se merece"._

"_No sé Buck debe haber sido una gran impresión. Ahora lo único que quiero es tenerlo a mi lado y abrazar a mi niño"._

"_Jaja no creo que le guste que lo llames niño y menos que lo abraces"._

"_Pues tendrá que acostumbrarse por que de ahora en adelante lo abrazaré todo el tiempo. Vamos a buscarlo a su apartamento"._

Dos días después.

"_Maldición Buck! Dónde puede estar? Lo hemos buscado por todos lados durante dos días y no aparece"._

"_Ezra es el mejor agente encubierto y sabe como desaparecer. De verdad que ya no sé dónde buscar"._

"_Cuándo lo encuentre le voy a enseñar que nunca debe asustarme de esta forma. Te aseguro que va a saber quién es su padre"._

"_Jajaja hace dos días lo estabas defendiendo y diciéndome que no le hiciera daño y ahora parece que lo quieres matar jajaja"._

"_Buck y si le pasó algo? y si está herido? Yo no podría sobrevivir a la pérdida de otro hijo"._

"_Cálmate hermano ya verás que lo encontramos en perfectas condiciones"._

Los dos hombres entraron en un bar de mala muerte por qué un informante de Buck le había dicho que en este lugar jugaban partidas de pocker de forma clandestina y que justo ese día había un gran torneo y que mejor lugar para buscar a Ezra.

Cris no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, era Ezra muy tomado y jugando tranquilamente al pocker mientras él, Buck, el resto del equipo y todo el Departamento de Policía de Denver lo buscaba. Su corazón corría a mil por hora, su cabeza latía incesantemente al ver aquella escena y sintió como la sangre subía por todo su cuerpo.

"_EZRA!". _Gritó pero el muchacho ni se movió aunque todos los presentes saltaron al escuchar la poderosa voz. Poco a poco se abrieron paso entre las personas que rodeaban al chico por qué ebrio y todo seguía siendo el mejor jugador.

"_EZRA acaso no me escuchaste?"_

Nada, silencio absoluto. Los presentes se sentían atemorizados, pero no Ezra él seguía como si nada jugando.

En dos largos pasos Cris estaba a la par de Ezra.

"_EZRA TE ESTOY HABLANDO"._

El muchacho se levantó tambaleándose y se acercó a Larabee. Cuándo estuvo al frente de Cris simplemente se desmayó y cayó en los brazos de su padre.

Cris resopló y lo alzó como a un bebé.

"_Vamos Buck llevémoslo a casa"._

Ya en el rancho Cris llevó a Ezra a su habitación y lo desvistió dejándolo en bóxers y una t-shirt luego procedió a acostarlo en la cama y le dio un beso en la frente.

"_Pequeño te aseguro que tú no te me vuelves a perder nunca más. Te amo hijo. Buenas noches"._

Ezra solo se movió acomodándose en la cama.


	9. Chapter 9

Cris Larabee encuentra la familia que creyó perdida.

ADVERTENCIA: No soy propietaria de los derechos de la serie Magnificen Seven ni de ningún personaje y no recibo ningún tipo de retribución económica. Hay nalgadas/spanking en algunos capítulos.

* * *

Eran las 11 am y Ezra empezó a despertarse sin saber dónde estaba.

Se volvió en la cama y sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y ganas de vomitar. Reconoció su habitación y el rancho de Cris y recordó que había estado huyendo de su padre por lo que rápidamente asumió que lo había encontrado y traído a su casa.

_*Debe estar furioso. Bueno eso es mejor seguro me va a gritar y echar de su vida y del equipo. Será lo mejor y así podré empezar en otro lugar. Entre más rápido mejor*. _Ezra pensaba todas estas cosas cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, alguien lo estaba observando. Se volvió y encontró a su padre mirándolo fijamente.

"_Buenos días pequeño, pensé que dormirías todo el día. Ven vamos a la cocina para que comas y puedas tomar algo para el malestar"._

" _NO gracias. Me bañaré y luego me voy a mi apartamento. No quiero estar aquí"._

"_EZRA…! Mira más tarde vamos a hablar seriamente pero ahora necesitas comer y descansar para que te recuperes. Así que vamos no lo hagas más difícil hijo"._

En el fondo Ezra se sentía feliz de que Cris fuera su padre y que le llamara hijo incluso se mostraba cariñoso cuando debería estar enojado por su actuación de los últimos días.

_*Probablemente, no cree que valga la pena el esfuerzo de ser mi padre y no le importa nada de lo que yo haga. Toda mi vida ha sido de esa manera nunca le importo a nadie lo suficiente como para preocuparse si me he puesto en peligro. Sabía que él no iba a ser diferente*._

"_Veo que no quieres ir a la cocina. Ok no hay problema yo te traeré la comida". _Cris quería con todo su corazón agradar al muchacho, se sentía tan feliz de tener a su hijo sano y salvo en su casa que equivocó por completo los mensajes que estaba enviando a Ezra que estaba interpretando todo como falta de interés por parte de su padre.

"_Toma come un poco de sopa y una galleta"._

"_Noooo, NO quiero. Por qué no me dejas tranquilo no entiendes que quiero irme"._

"_Pues eso es algo que no pasará o es que se te olvidó nuestra conversación del día en que hiciste tu pequeño acto de desaparición"._ Padre e hijo volvieron su atención a Buck que con un seño muy serio estaba en la puerta del cuarto.

Ezra solo bajo la cabeza y no dijo nada.

Buck y Cris dejaron a Ezra acostado y casi dormido y fueron a la cocina a buscar una tasa de café.

"_Cris por qué permites que te hable en ese tono? Qué esperas para corregir a ese mocoso?"_

"_Buck debo ser paciente, ha sido un choque muy brusco enterarse de que quién creía que era su padre no lo era y conocer de repente a tu verdadero padre. Hay que darle tiempo para acostumbrarse a verme como su papá"._

"_Me parece una tontería Cris! Ustedes dos han pasado meses pretendiendo ser padre e hijo y por sus actitudes no solo estaban fingiendo. Para ti ya era tu hijo y estoy seguro que el chico te ha querido como un padre desde que te conoció así que solamente tienes que mostrarle que no vas a desaparecer y que le guste o no eres y seguirás siendo su papá"._

"_Ok ok tal vez tengas razón. En la noche voy a hablar con él seriamente pero Buck no sé qué decirle está tan enojado!"_

"_Cris, con tiempo se dará cuenta de lo afortunado que es y ya verás cómo se llevarán muy bien pero por el momento si él no quiere comportarse como debe, entonces, debes ser tú mismo quién le ponga los límites como padre. Que sepa que estarás con él en las buenas y también en las malas para ayudarlo a enderezar el camino"._

En la noche Buck se fue a su apartamento para dar privacidad a los dos hombres.

"_Ezra hijo yo sé que todo esto ha sido muy repentino y es difícil de asimilar". _

"_Difícil es poco! Tu y mi madre me mintieron toda mi vida y ahora vienen como si nada y pretenden que yo acepte todo y juguemos a la familia feliz. Pues NO! NO lo acepto y en cuanto pueda me voy y si no firmas mi traslado renunciaré y de todos modos nunca me volverás ver. Seguro que no querías problemas en tu vida de casado y por eso no me quisiste a tu lado"._

"_NO! hijo jamás haría algo así!. Yo nunca supe de ti hasta ahora. Yo… yo siempre hubiera estado a tu lado y estoy seguro que Sara te hubiera aceptado por que era una gran mujer. Mira desde el primer día que te conocí sentí algo que no podía explicar y ahora estoy seguro que era mi corazón diciéndome que eras mi hijo y estoy muy contento. Danos una oportunidad quieres? Si dentro de dos meses sigues pensando igual firmaré tu traslado. Trato?"_

"_Ok ok pero te aseguro que no cambiare de opinión ahora por favor déjame dormir". _

"_Buenas noches hijo"._

"_Buenas noches". _Aunque lo dijo de forma muy seca por dentro Ezra temblaba de emoción al pensar que tal vez solo tal vez Larabee sí lo quería y decidió hacer el intento.

Pasaron semanas y todos eran testigos de la forma grosera, hiriente y casi irrespetuosa con la que Ezra trataba a Cris. Llegaba tarde todos los días al trabajo y cuando Cris se ofrecía a viajar juntos un rotundo no era la única respuesta, después del trabajo desaparecía sin explicación dejando a Cris despierto hasta altas horas muy preocupado y cuando por fin llegaba al rancho no se dignaba ni siquiera a contestar las preguntas de su padre. Larabee por su parte había utilizado hasta el último gramo de paciencia que tenía y en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de perder el control con el muchacho pero hasta el momento había logrado contenerse.

"_Josías no sé cuánto más pueda controlarme, es más no sé cómo lo he logrado"._

"_Pues yo tampoco entiendo y lo peor es que pienso que tu fuerza de voluntad ha sido innecesaria"._

"_Queeee? Por qué dices eso?"_

"_Mira Cris yo pienso que Ezra te está probando y estás fallando la prueba"._

"_No entiendo Josías, cómo que me está probando?"_

"_Sí por un lado quiere saber si de verdad estás dispuesto a ser su padre aunque él no sea perfecto. Por lo poco que sabemos de su pasado y de su madre, Ezra siempre debía de ser perfecto y de no serlo era severamente castigado y contigo está tratando de saber si vas a ser diferente. Por otro lado está probando si estás lo suficientemente interesado como padre como para fijarte en pequeñas cosas y llamarle la atención sin abusar de él. Y por lo que veo estás fallando Cris por que le estás enviando el mensaje equivocado. Le estás diciendo que no te interesa lo que haga y que ni siquiera te tomas la molestia de llamarle la atención y me parece que está interpretando todo como indiferencia de tu parte". _

"_He estado pensando en lo mismo y te aseguro Josías que Ezra está a punto de saber lo que es un padre y que yo soy y seré para siempre su papá aunque no lo quiera"._

Cómo todos los días Ezra llegó al rancho de madrugada y encontró a Cris en la sala con un seño en la cara.

"_Ezra detente un momento y siéntate. Y ahora quiero que me digas de dónde vienes a esta hora?"_

"_No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de mi vida"._

"_Ves ahí es donde te equivocas niñito. SOY TU PADRE y por supuesto que me debes explicaciones sobre todo por qué me paso las noches preocupado de que algo te suceda y tú vienes de lo más tranquilo de quién sabe dónde. Ahora dime DONDE DIABLOS HAS ESTADO?"_

"_Ehhhh yo bueno yo fui con Vin a un bar a pasar el rato y después fui a un casino a jugar una partida". _Ezra había perdido toda la valentía al ver a su padre tan enojado.

"_Así que mientras yo me muero de miedo de que algo le haya pasado a mi hijo, el niño se divierte por ahí sin importarle nada, verdad?"_

Ezra solo encogió los hombros.

"_Ok pues déjame decirte que este comportamiento se acaba hoy mismo. Es viernes y te quedas castigado todo el fin de semana. De ahora en adelante si vas a salir me lo dices y también a qué horas vas a regresar y si vas llegar más tarde me llamas. Vivimos juntos y por consideración al otro debemos saber en dónde estamos"._

"_QUE? Te volviste loco! No soy un maldito niño y no me puedes castigar. Y sabes qué? Me voy de aquí y no tendré que seguir tus estúpidas reglas". _Ezra hablaba sin parar sin ver como la cara de Cris se iba poniendo cada vez más roja por el enojo.

Se levantó dispuesto a salir del rancho pero Larabee lo tomó de un brazo, lo volvió para tener el trasero del muchacho al alcance de la otra mano y le propino una docena de fuertes nalgadas justo en el centro del trasero.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"Auuuuuuuu noooooooo dejaaaameeee pooorrrr faaaaavorrrrrr auuuuuuuuu"

Ezra se quedo inmóvil y muy sorprendido por el cambio que estaba teniendo su padre y lo único que salió de su boca fue un lamento.

"_Ahora ve a tu habitación y te quedas ahí castigado sin televisión, música, internet ni teléfono. Entendido?"_

"_S… si señor sniff sniff"_

"_Bien hijo ahora ve y mañana vamos a tener una larga y muy seria conversación". _Cris abrazó y le dio un beso en la cabeza enviándolo con una palmada en el quedó pensativo por qué sintió la cabeza del muchacho algo caliente y pensó que podría tener fiebre pero desechó la idea pensando que estaba exagerando.

Ezra corrió a su habitación totalmente shockeado por lo que acaba de pasar. Cris su padre lo había castigado no solo con nalgadas sino también lo envió a su habitación por todo el fin de semana. *_Tal vez si le importo, se veía preocupado cuando llegué, tal vez si le importa lo que me pase y si dijo que mañana teníamos que hablar pero también me castigó todo el fin de semana, entonces, eso quiere decir que no me va a echar de su lado*. _La cabeza del muchacho pensaba a mil por hora. *_Me duele la cabeza y el cuerpo probablemente estoy enfermo otra vez. Será mejor que no se lo diga, nadie quiere a los enfermos*._

Al día siguiente Cris entró a la habitación y se percató que los ojos del chico se veían un poco rojos. *_Será que estuvo llorando por las nalgadas. Habré sido muy duro con él*._

"_Ezra hijo cómo te sientes? No te ves muy bien"._

"_Estoy bien no te preocupes"._

"_Claro que me preocupo eres mi hijo". _Cris se sentó en el borde de la cama y Ezra hizo una mueca de dolor.

"_Ezra mírame"._

El chico mantuvo la mirada en la colcha por lo que Cris le tomó la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarlo directo a los ojos.

"_Ezra soy tu padre y eso no va cambiar. Yo te amo con todo mi corazón y tú lo sabes así que deja de probarme por qué lo único que vas a conseguir es un trasero muy dolorido". _

"_P… pe…pensé sniff sniff que no te importaba sniff y que no me querías como hijo sniff sniff y por eso me dejabas hacer sniff lo que sea sniff"_

"_No hijo nunca pienses eso yo te amo y solo me estaba costando un poco asumir mi papel de padre y te pido perdón por eso. De ahora en adelante te prometo que vas a tener el papá que necesitas y eso incluye un papá que te va a castigar cuando lo necesites por qué te amo y no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase aunque tenga que protegerte de ti mismo. Me entiendes?"_

"_Sí sniff sniff lo siento por mi comportamiento"._

"_Está bien mi niño vamos a empezar de nuevo ok?"_

"_Ok papá"._

"_Ezra te sientes bien te veo un poco pálido"._

"_Sí sí estoy bien"._

Cris no lo creyó del todo pero decidió dejarlo así ya que creía que si el niño se sintiera realmente mal no se lo iba a ocultar y no quería agregar más regaños o castigos.

"_Voy a traerte el desayuno"._

"_No no es necesario, yo voy a la cocina"._

"_Ah ah ah parece que a alguien se le olvidó que está castigado y que este cuarto será lo único que va a ver durante todo el fin de semana"._

"_Pero pero no era en serio verdad? No soy un niño no me puedes castigar"._

"_Pues sí sí puedo castigarte por qué soy tu padre y tú niñito te portaste mal". _Cris le tocó la nariz, luego le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la frente.

"_Hijo te siento un poco caliente. Te verdad te sientes bien"._

"_Sí estoy bieeennn". _Ezra contestó bajito por qué sabía que estaba enfermo otra vez.

Cris trajo el desayuno y Ezra ya no se quejó más del castigo por que además se sentía mal y quería dormir.


	10. Chapter 10

Cris Larabee encuentra la familia que creyó perdida.

ADVERTENCIA: No soy propietaria de los derechos de la serie Magnificen Seven ni de ningún personaje y no recibo ningún tipo de retribución económica. Hay nalgadas/spanking en algunos capítulos.

* * *

Ezra pasó el resto del sábado y el domingo en su habitación durmiendo, con su gato, la mayor parte del tiempo. A Cris no le pareció extraño y pensó que el muchacho estaba descansando de las desveladas y molesto por estar castigado. Trató de dejarlo solo para darle espacio de pensar en su comportamiento y solo lo acompañó en las comidas o no comidas por que Ezra apena si probaba lo que Larabee le llevaba. En el fondo desesperadamente quería pasar tiempo con su hijo.

Por otro lado Ezra sentía que Larabee todavía estaba enojado y esto lo hacía sentirse mal por qué el hombre casi no le hablaba pero esto también le daba la oportunidad de seguir ocultándole que estaba nuevamente enfermo.

*Christopher Larabee líder del mejor equipo de ATF con una reputación de hombre valiente y fuerte que lo sobrepasa jamás va a tolerar que su hijo sea un debilucho que se la pasa enfermando* pensó el muchacho *será mejor que se lo oculte y cuando pase mi castigo y regrese a mi apartamento será más sencillo, claro hasta que se dé cuenta que soy una decepción y me corra de su lado* evidentemente el chico tenía problemas de autoestima.

Miró el reloj, eran las 1:00 am y sintió hambre así que decidió levantarse y buscar algo de comer.

"Vaya yo me paso el día intentando de todas las formas posibles que comas y apenas lo haces pero te levantas en la madrugada a buscar comida como si yo no te alimentara adecuadamente" Cris dijo en broma pero tratando de sonar severo y consiguió asustar al chico que salto de la mesa y soltó el sándwich que se había preparado.

"Lo lo lo ssiento no volverá a pasar y se lo puedo pagar señor de verdad"

"Quéee! de qué hablas muchacho! jamás ningún hijo mío pagará por su comida mientras se encuentre en mi casa!." Cris se pasó la mano por el pelo en señal de frustración "mira Ezra siento haberte asustado solo fue una broma, es más, la verdad es que yo también tengo algo de hambre, por qué no me preparas uno de esos sándwiches, se ve muy bien".

"De verdad quieres?"

"Sí hijo, de verdad"

"Ok yo te haré uno, son los mejores ya verás" Ezra se puso a trabajar alegremente.

Los dos comieron relajadamente y Cris decidió iniciar una conversación y conocer un poco mejor a su hijo.

"Dime cuál es tu comida favorita?"

"Ehhh no sé cualquier cosa supongo"

"Esa no es una respuesta debe haber algo que te guste en especial, anda cuéntame"

"Bueno sí me gusta mucho el pollo frito pero mi madre dice que es inaceptable que un caballero coma eso"

"Pues a mí me parece que todos tenemos el derecho a tener una comida preferida sin importar qué sea. A mí me gustan las hamburguesas y no veo nada de malo en eso, verdad?". Ezra solamente asintió "y también me gusta mucho el pollo frito. Qué te parece si mañana durante el almuerzo vamos a un restaurante cercano a la oficina que tiene un excelente pollo frito?".

"Sí me encantaría…papá"

"Ok asunto resuelto y ahora creo que debemos a la cama y dormir un poco".

"Oye sabes que estoy muy viejo para que me tapes verdad?"

"Cuando quieras que me detenga me lo dices."

Para alegría de Cris el chico solo dio las buenas noches.

En la mañana después del desayuno cada uno se dirigió a la oficina en su propio auto.

"_Ezra ya sabes que a la hora del almuerzo vamos juntos"_

"_Sí pollo frito" _dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"_Maneja con cuidado hijo y en la noche vamos a conversar ciertas cosas"_

""_En la noche? Pero hoy ya voy a mi apartamento mi castigo terminó"_

"_Sí tu castigo terminó pero aún hay cosas que aclarar. Por el momento te quiero aquí en el rancho. Entendido?"._

"_Peero…"_

"_Pero nada te quiero en el rancho y eso es todo. Ok?"_

"_Ok"_

De camino a la oficina federal Ezra empezó a desesperarse.

"_Noooooo y ahora que hago si continúo viviendo con él se va a dar cuenta que soy una decepciónnnn"_

Decidió pasar a su apartamento a recoger algunas cosas. Cuando llegó se sentía muy mal y le costaba respirar por lo que se recostó en la cama, pensando que sería solo un momento para recuperar el aliento, pero inmediatamente se durmió.

"_DONDE DIABLOS ESTA, YA SON LAS 12:30,"_

"_Cálmate hermano debe tener una buena razón, tal vez tuvo una avería en el auto. Espera a que llegue y él mismo te lo explicará"_

"_Buck son las 12:30 hace horas debió llegar, salimos juntos del rancho. Por qué no ha llamado por teléfono si es algo pasó?"_

"_No sé Cris pero no te vuelvas loco ya verás que todo está bien"_

"_Eso espero pero te aseguró que cuando lo vea su trasero y mi mano van a tener una larga conversación sobre la comunicación que debe tener con su padre. No! ya no aguanto más voy a buscarlo a su apartamento tal vez encuentre algo. Me acompañas?"._

"_Claro vamos vamos"._

Cuándo los hombres llegaron al apartamento no notaron nada, sin embargo, al entrar a la habitación del joven se quedaron sin aliento ante la escena. Ezra estaba boca abajo sudando y respirando con mucha dificultad. Cris se acerco y se dio cuenta de que estaba ardiendo y casi no podía respirar.

"_Buck de prisa llama un ambulancia." "Ezra hijo qué te pasa?"._

Ezra intentó hablar pero inmediatamente le vino un acceso de tos que se lo impidió y le dificultó más la respiración.

"_Tranquilo hijo, no pasa nada ya la ayuda viene en camino shhhh trata de respirar shhhh papá te tiene y nada malo te va pasar shhhhh"._

"_Debí darme cuenta que estaba nuevamente enfermo Buck si le pasa algo yo yo me muero" _Cris se lamentaba mientras tenía la cabeza entre las manos y esperaban en emergencias del hospital donde habían llevado a Ezra.

"_Cris ya están trasladando a tu hijo a una habitación"_

"_Nathan qué pasa? qué tiene? DIME" _Larabee estaba desesperado.

"_Cálmate Cris! Nathan está tratando de ayudar"_

"_Sí Buck lo sé. Nathan perdóname, es que si le pasa algo a mi hijo yo yo no lo podría soportar"_

"_Tranquilo Cris yo lo entiendo. Mira Ezra tiene un cuadro de Neumonía y se complicó porque no fue atendida y evolucionó. Dime por qué no se trató cuando los síntomas aparecieron?"._

"_Oh no no no! todo es mi culpa me pareció enfermo pero no le di importancia y estaba tan interesado en castigarlo que casi no pasé tiempo con él"_

"_Cálmate hermano Ezra te ocultó su enfermedad y eso está mal. Ese chico sabe que debe informarte si se siente mal y no lo hizo."_

"_Sí Buck pero lo ocultó por qué me tiene miedo"_

"_No Cris no es eso. No te lo dijo por qué se estaba comportando como un niño malcriado y quería salirse con la suya. Las doce nalgadas que le diste no fueron suficientes para demostrarle que tú eres su padre. Por otro lado Cris debes ponerle las reglas bien claras y no mentir ni ocultarle cosas a su padre de estar entre las top cinco. Justo lo castigaste por no decirte a donde iba y mira lo vuelve a hacer"._

"_Ahhhh sí sí tenemos un largo camino por delante. Ahora lo único que me interesa es su salud. Nathan dime que tan mal está?"_

"_Va a estar hospitalizado por unos días tal vez una semana y si todo sale bien lo podrás llevar al rancho pero debe tener absoluto reposo por un par de semanas y tomar rigurosamente todos los medicamentos. Va a tardar un poco más de un mes y medio y al termino de ese tiempo lo volveremos a revisar para determinar su condición. Cris, si no sigue el tratamiento al pie de la letra podría tener daño permanente en sus pulmones"._

"_No te preocupes Nathan te aseguro que será muy estricto. Puedo verlo?"_

"_Sí vamos va a permanecer dormido por un tiempo"_

Cris se quedó al lado de su hijo día y noche y solo lo convencieron de separase por unas pocas horas al día para comer algo y bañarse.

Pasaron dos días para que Ezra se despertara y lo hizo justo cuando Cris se había retirado a regañadientes para bañarse y comer algo obligado por Josías.

"_Pa…pá?" _Fue lo único que el joven dijo cuando abrió los ojos y percibió una figura masculina frente a él.

"_Hola bella durmiente. Tu padre fue a cambiarse y a comer algo y por eso yo tu tío Buck estoy vigilándote" _Buck le explicó dándole un ligero toque en la nariz.

Ezra se sintió totalmente decepcionado de no ver a su padre a su lado e inmediatamente todas sus inseguridades afloraron.

"_Yo sé que no soy su prioridad además no soy un niño Buck puedo cuidarme solo. Oye por qué estoy en el hospital? Qué pasó?"_

"_Qué pasó? Quieres saber qué pasó? Pues yo te voy a contar qué pasó". _Buck se levantó y empezó a caminar por la habitación sin dejar de mirar severamente al muchacho._ "Cierto niño ocultó que estaba enfermo y también donde iba a estar, entonces, su familia, es decir su padre y sus tíos no sabían dónde encontrarlo y cuando lo hicimos ese niñito estaba muy muy enfermo, no podía respirar bien y lo trajimos al hospital MUERTOS DE MIEDO. ESO ESO ES LO QUE PASO. AHORA DIME TU EN QUE DIABLOS ESTABAS PENSANDO? PUDISTE MORIR?" _Buck perdió por completo el control y dejó salir toda la frustración y preocupación de varios días.

Ezra bajó la mirada, el regaño de Buck lo estaba afectando y no sabía por qué pero las lágrimas se le salieron sin control. La enfermedad y los medicamentos lo tenían débil y sentimental.

"_Ohhh no no llores y explícame en que estabas pensando. No creas que esas lagrimitas me van a conmover." _Buck mintió por qué realmente lo derretía ver al niño llorando y tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no tomarlo entre sus brazos y consolarlo.

Ezra siguió llorando en silencio y no dijo nada.

"_Niñito es mejor que empieces a hablar porque estoy así de cerca (juntó el dedo índice y el pulgar) de ponerte yo mismo sobre mis rodillas y darte la paliza que te mereces ASI QUE CONTESTAME" _Se aproximó al muchacho que seguía sollozando.

"_NO no por favor no me golpes Buck. Yo solo pensé que era un resfriado". _Mintió porque él sabía que no era un simple resfriado.

"_Y qué más? Por qué no se lo dijiste a tu padre?"_

"_Es que no quería que se enojara más conmigo"_

"_Ok ok mira Ezra lo que hiciste fue muy peligroso. Pusiste tu vida en peligro y para nada porque tu padre jamás se enojaría por que estés enfermo. No es tu culpa estar enfermo a todos nos pasa. Otra cosa querido métete esto en la cabeza, para Cris tú eres su prioridad número UNO me entiendes UNO desde que te encontramos no se ha separado de tu cama y la única razón por la que no está aquí es porque Josías lo obligó". _Buck ya no pudo más y abrazó al muchacho.

"_Sniff sniff de verdad se preocupa por mí y no está enojado? Sniff"._

"_Claro que se preocupa por ti y por supuesto que está molesto con tus mentiras pero también muy muy preocupado y tú muchachito tienes mucho que explicarle a tu padre eh?. Pero ahora necesitas descansar anda deja de llorar que me haces sentir culpable"_

"_Sniff sniff es que me asustaste pensé que de verdad me ibas a lastimar"_

"_Jamás te haría daño mi niño, recuerda que eres mi sobrino, pero unas nalgadas si te las voy a dar cuando te recuperes por preocuparme casi hasta la muerte"_

"_Sniff sniff"_

"_Shhhhh shhhh ya cálmate que va a pensar tu papá si te encuentra así"_

Otra vez todas las inseguridades salieron y Ezra se obligó a dejar de llorar porque su padre podría avergonzarse de él. Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta.

"_Ezra hijo despertaste. Cómo te sientes?" _Cris se acercó, le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la cabeza.

"_Estoy bien gracias por tu interés"_

"_De qué hablas si eres mi hijo por supuesto que me intereso"_

En ese momento nuevamente se abrió la puerta para dejar entrar a Nathan.

"_Hola a todos ya que están reunidos les doy las buenas noticias. Ezra mañana puedes irte al rancho solo que tendrás que guardar reposo por una semana, después no debes agitarte y dentro de tres semanas te volveremos a evaluar y tomamos una decisión"_

"_Qué al rancho? Pero por qué si yo puedo cuidarme solo siempre lo he hecho y me ha ido bien. YO ME VOY A MI APARTAMENTO EN ESTE MOMENTO" _El chico intentó levantarse pero estaba muy débil y no lo logró.

"_Ey ey ey un momento tú no te vas a ningún lado. Mañana cuando el médico lo permita te vas conmigo al rancho, seguirás al pie de la letra el tratamiento que te manden y NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR NI UAN PALABRA MAS. SOY TU PADRE Y ME VAS A OBEDERCER ENTENDIDO?"_

"_Ezzzra?"_

"_Sí sí está bien"._

Al día siguiente y para disgusto de Ezra le dieron la salida y su padre lo cargó como un bebé desde el vehículo hasta su cama.

"_Y no te muevas de aquí". _

Los siguientes días pasaron bastante rápido. Cris cuidaba con el mayor esmero a su hijo. Ezra internamente se sentía bien de ser cuidado por su papá ya que en su niñez si se enfermaba su madre parecía molesta por el inconveniente que esto le causaba pero en este momento su padre nunca mostró ninguna molestia por cuidarlo.

_*Estará molesto porque yo me enfermé? Por tener que pedir permiso en su trabajo para cuidarme? Soy tan patético, debe estar muy desilusionado por tenerme como hijo*_

Después de una semana los médicos le permitieron levantarse y estar en la sala pero no estaba autorizado a caminar en absoluto y mucho menos salir del rancho. Tres días después Nathan les dio la noticia de que el muchacho podía movilizarse dentro del edificio pero todavía no podía salir. Para Larabee fue toda una batalla hacer que su hijo comiera y que tomara los medicamentos.

"_Pero no tengo hambre por qué no me dejas en PAZZZZZ"_

"_Primero que todo cuida el tono que estás hablando con tu padre y en segundo lugar tienes que alimentarte porque siempre has estado muy flaco y con la enfermedad has bajado mucho de peso. Quieres recuperarte pronto verdad? volver a trabajar?"_

"_Sí pero no quiero comer eso no me gusta"_

"_Está bien hijo dime que se te antoja? ya sé quieres pollo frito?"_

"_Mmmmmm sí"_

"_Ok voy a pedir express" _Cris estaba utilizando toda la paciencia que tenía.

Los dos comieron juntos y Cris se dio cuenta que su hijo tenía mejor ánimo. *tal vez no le gusta comer solo. Empezaré a comer con él*

"_Bien Ezra ya que estás mejor quiero que tengamos una larga conversación"_


End file.
